Cassy
by LastNiteAutomatic
Summary: Quand Holly rencontre Cassandra. Attention, le rating M n'est pas là pour rien ! Cadeau pour Katy Rivera !


_Alors, ceci est mon premier Cassandra/Holly. C'est un cadeau pour ma fiancée Katy Rivera, que j'adore et que j'embrasse très fort ! :3_

_Je précise aussi que le rating M n'est pas là pour rien, déjà pour le langage, mais aussi à cause du lemon, qui est assez hard, je trouve. Voilà !_

_**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas la série, bien sûr._

**_._**

Perdre son travail était en général dur à encaisser. Mais pas pour Holly. La jolie blonde était plus que ravue de quitter le lycée où elle enseignait depuis quelques mois. Ses élèves n'avaient aucune motivation de toute façon. La plupart du temps, ils se contentaient de la regarder en silence, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, comme le plus stupide des poisson rouge. Devoir les quitter n'était donc pas une déchirure pour Holly, bien au contraire. C'est pourquoi elle avait décidé de « fêter l'évènement » en prenant une cuite digne de ce nom dans le bar le plus proche, bien qu'elle conversait un mauvais souvenir de sa dernière fois avec l'alcool, où elle s'était retrouvée à jurer un amour éternel à un lampadaire couvert de pisse à 5 heures du matin. Elle n'allait pas se décourager pour autant; Holly n'avait peur de (presque) rien et vivait sa vie à 100 à l'heure.

- Qu'est-ce que je te sers Blondie ? Demanda Steven, le barman, alors, qu'elle venait à peine d'enter.

Holly lui lança un sourire, avant de répondre :

- Un truc fort. Un truc _vraiment _fort. Et pas ta pisse de cheval que tu _oses_ appeler de la bière.

Steven imita un salut miliaire, puis s'exécuta en lui servant dans un petit verre un alcool qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

- C'est quoi ce truc ?

- C'est Russe. J'arrive pas à prononcer correctement, répondit Steven. Et non, ce n'est pas de la vodka, ajouta-t-il inutilement.

Holly regarda son verre en grimaçant. Certes, elle était venue dans ce bar avec la ferme intention de finir complètement torchée, mais la couleur de la boisson ne lui plaisait pas. Surtout qu'elle n'avait aucune confiance en Steven, qui servait un peu tout et n'importe quoi. La blonde se demanda même s'il ne serait pas plus prudent de se contenter de Whisky bien Américain.

- Vous devriez goûter avant de tirer cette tronche. Vous ne le regretterez pas, croyez-moi.

Holy jeta un regard à la personne qui venait de lui parler. Grande, également blonde, et de très beaux yeux, malgré son regard de tueur sanguinaire. Holly était quasi-sûre de l'avoir déjà vue quelque part.

- Moi, c'est Cassandra, se présenta l'inconnue, qui ne l'était plus.

- Holly. On se connaît ?

- J'crois pas, nan. Je m'en souviendrai si j'avais déjà vue votre tronche quelque part.

Holly haussa simplement les épaules. Pourtant, elle n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser de cette étrange impression de « déjà vue ». Elle décida malgré tout de faire confiance à Cassandra, et vida son verre cul-sec.

- Alors ? Demanda celle-ci.

- Merde, c'est fort ! S'exclama Holly en toussant. Le goût n'était pas mauvais, mais l'alcool lui brûlait la gorge.

- C'est bien ce que vous avez demandé pourtant … un truc _fort_.

Holly jeta un regard noir à l'autre blonde. Consciemment ou pas, celle-ci venait de se moquer d'elle. Très bien, si elle le prenait comme ça !

- _Steven _! Un autre, et plus vite que ça !

- Oui M'dame !

Cassandra ricana.

- Vous aimez les défis, vous, hein ?

- Disons simplement que je n'aime pas qu'on se moque de moi, rectifia Holly. Et je n'aime pas non plus qu'on me vouvoie.

- Ça veut dire que je peux te tutoyer ?

- J'ai cru que tu ne me le demanderais jamais.

Cassandra esquissa un sourire avant de proposer à Holly d'être sa « compagne de beuverie ». Celle-ci accepta aussitôt.

- C'est toujours mieux d'être accompagnée, déclara-t-elle. _Steven _!

- Ouaaaaaaaaaaaaais ?

- Un autre pour moi, et un pour ma copine.

* * *

_- Je lève mon verre à tous mes putains d'élèves ! Ils sont nuls à chier, mais j'les aime quand même !_

- _Vive l'enseignement !_

Les deux blondes venait de porter leur 7ème toast de la soirée (Steven avait compté dans sa tête).

- Hey les filles ..., se décida finalement à dire le barman, vous croyez pas que vous avez votre compte, là ?

- On te l'dira quand on aura notre compte, connard ! , rugit Cassandra en tapant du poing sur le comptoir.

_- D'accord, d'accord._ Pas de violence, Calamity Jane.

Sur ce mots, le barman retourna essayer ses verres en grommelant quelque chose dont les seuls mots clairs furent « Bande de tarés ». Cassandra reporta son attention sur Holly.

- Je sais pas pour toi, mais moi j'ai très chaud.

-T'es sérieuse là ? s'étonna Holly. T'es en mini jupe-débardeur en plein de mois de Février. Et c'est hyper sexy, hein ! Mais j'ai limite froid pour toi. Et pourtant, j'suis bourrée !

- C'est pas ce que je voulais dire, chérie.

Holly comprit alors que sa « nouvelle amie » lui faisait des avances.

- Les chiottes ?

- J'ai cru que tu ne me le demanderais jamais …

Cassandra attrapa alors la main de Holly et la traina jusqu'au toilettes. Arrivées à destination, les deux s'enfermèrent dans une cabine. Sans crier garde, Cassandra s'empara aussitôt des lèvres de l'autre blonde. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Holly avait une aventure avec une femme, et elle sentait qu'elle n'allait pas regretter d'avoir accepter les avances de Cassandra. Les langues se mélangèrent d'abord sensuellement, puis de plus en plus brutalement. Cassandra ne se contrôlait plus. C'était toujours comme ça quand elle était bourrée : elle sautait sur tout ce qui bougeais. Homme, ou femme. À tel point qu'elle avait fini par se définir comme bisexuelle. Une chance pour elle que ce soit également le cas de Holly

- Cassy …, gémit celle-ci en lâchant à contrecœur ses lèvres.

- Quoi ? Grogna l'autre blonde.

- Mon sac … j'ai un grooooooooos jouet dans mon sac …

Cassandra lâcha aussitôt les hanches d'Holly, et se mit fouiller dans le sac à main de celle-ci, qui était tombé dans un coin après qu'elle lui ai sauté dessus. Elle ne mit guère longtemps avant de trouver le « Jouet », et constata qu'Holly n'exagérait pas sur le « Grooooooos » avec plusieurs « o ». D'autant plus qu'il était à deux extrémités. Très intéressant …

- Enlève ta culotte, ordonna Cassandra.

Holly s'exécuta sans protester, et fit glisser le fin morceau de tissus le longs de ses jambes avant de s'en débarrasser, et de s'assoir sur la lunette. Cassandra s'approcha avec un sourire carnassier, et introduisit le sex-toy dans l'intimité de sa partenaire. Holly poussa un long hurlements, et Cassandra fit bouger l'objet à rythme régulier. Holly était au paradis. Elle qui pensait avoir fait un achat inutile …

Mais soudain, Cassandra arrêta ses mouvements.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Grogna Holly.

- Moi aussi, je veux profiter.

Cassandra se débarrasser alors de sa mini-jupe, et Holly constata qu'elle ne portait pas de culotte. Sans plus attendre, elle s'empala littéralement sur l'autre bout de l'objet. Les va et viens reprirent, et Holly gémissait de plus en plus fort. Pour la première fois, elle se retrouvait dominée lors d'un rapport sexuel, et elle adorait ça.

- _T'adores ça, hein ?_ Haleta Cassandra. _Petite pute, avoue-le que t'adores_ …

Trop occupée à prendre son pieds, Holly ne faisait guère attention aux injures lancées par Cassandra.

- Cassy …, gémit-elle, Putain de merde, je vais …

Elle ne put finir sa phrase, car à ce moment là, l'orgasme le plus puissant qu'elle n'ait jamais connue vint la faucher. Cassandra l'imita quelque secondes plus tard, puis se retira avant de s'assoir sur le sol pour reprendre son souffle.

- Deuxième round, exigea sèchement Holly.

- J'ai cru que tu ne me le demanderais jamais …

- C'est _ma_ réplique, ça !

Cassandra explosa de rire, avant de répliquer :

- Maintenant, c'est la notre.

* * *

_Très insuffisant à mon goût, mais c'est la meilleure fin que j'ai trouvé. J'espère ne pas avoir trop massacrer le lemon ^^_

_N'hésitez pas à donner vos avis !_


End file.
